The baby bottle has through the history and gone through different variations so that the infants and young children are able to feed oneself or being fed when a mother is not breastfeeding. In particular, the baby bottle is used to feed baby formula, usually prepared by mixing water, so that the infants and young children are able to gain complete or partial substitute for human milk. In its basic form, the baby bottle is a bottle with a teat that is also known as the nipple. The bottle holds the liquid baby formula while the infants and young children are able to sucks the liquid baby formula through the teat. The modern baby bottles come in scores of styles, colors, and shapes so that the parents or the caregivers are able to choose one from a verity of different baby bottles. Most of the modern baby bottles are also engineered as leak-proof containers and cause less spitting up, burping, or gas to the infants and the young children. Even though the baby bottles provide an efficient and a safe method to feed the infants and young children, the baby bottle can be further improved to accommodate the efficiency of bottle feeding. One of the main problems with the modern baby bottle is that the parents or the caregivers usually have to carry a separate container so that the baby formula can be separately carried from the water as the water is stored within the baby bottle. Another problem with the modern baby bottle is that the baby bottle does not have a lighting device. More specifically, when the parents or the caregivers need to feed the infants or the young children during night time, the parents or the caregivers have to turn-on a light to locate the mouth of the infants or the young children. This often causes the infants or the young children to wake up from their sleep, resulting restless nights for the parents or the caregivers.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide an illuminating baby bottle with a removable container. The removable container of the present invention allows the parents or the caregivers to store the baby formula within the present invention while the bottle portion allows them to store water. The baby formula and water are separated by a release mechanism of the present invention, where the release mechanism allows the parents or the caregivers to mix the baby formula and water within the baby bottle. The illuminating device of the present invention provides a lighting source for the present invention so that the parents or the caregivers are able to turn-on and turn-off the lighting source at their discretion.